Strange One's Story
by Snowsilver
Summary: My first upload! A misfit escapes from a laboratory with no idea of who or what he is. I don't own Pokemon, by the way.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it is © by Nintendo and Game Freak and all those nice people. Thank you.

*****

He ran.

He had no idea who he was. He had no idea what he was. The only thing remaining to his mind was a vague mist, a mere fraction of an atom of a memory that suggested maybe, just maybe he had once been happy, and safe. But memory, not matter how big or small, is only a ghost of what once was. The only thing he knew now was the smattering of rain, the hard pavement against paws, the wind whistling past. The feeling of intoxicating fear as it threatened to well up inside him until there was nothing left but pure, unbridled panic.

He knew the darkness and silence, and the vague spots of light, and the smattering of what could be called voices. Behind him, but perusing nevertheless. Always behind him.

He ran on.

He ran until his lungs were bursting for air, and his head throbbed with every pulse. With a body never accustomed to more than the sterile, claustrophobic air of the laboratory, it was hard to put oneself through such punishment. He stumbled. Fell, with a cry of dismay. The voices and lights drew closer. With a monumental effort, based on the fear rising to panic in his blood, he struggled to bruised, rock torn paws.

The light! He stumbled backward, squinting, as the beam oriented on him, like a spotlight on a stage. He heard voices from the shadow of the beam. Voices that spoke in a strange language that he had heard many times, but never understood.

No! Came his silent cry. I won't go back to you! His recollections of their voices came coupled with bright burstings of light, eyes that were unfocused, and pain. The pain of confinement within your own mind, with only your own shaken, murmuring thoughts to accompany you.

One of the tall dark figures approached. No! He thought again. No!

No! I won't go back! A voice. His voice. Strange, yet comforting in its own awareness. The dark figure drew back, alarmed. Hope.

No! He cried again, and suddenly, his fear and anger and rage boiled over into what could only be called the physical embodiment of all that was angry inside him. He took that force. Held it. And then he threw it at them. They had given it to him, now they could take it back. 

It was an interesting sensation, to say the least. A strange stirring of all the cells in his body, coupled with the mind numbing force of absolute zero. It was cold, yet somehow comforting. He wrapped himself into it, and it carried him blissfully away, and he knew no more.

*****

It had taken him many hours to swim to that far shore, but several days until his phenomenal headache cleared and he could see clearly again. With his eyesight returned other familiar sensations. Hunger. Thirst. He ate. He drank. He tried to remember.

Often he watched his own reflection, slightly distorted by the waves of the shore. He was peculiar, he knew that. His color reflected the waters that had brought him here, some places reverting to a lighter value of that blue. Two circles on his cheeks. Two stripes, lying horizontally across his back. The tips of his two long ears were midnight back, as were his eyes. Something tugged at the back of his mind. His image was so familiar. Pi. Pi--

No. Whatever memory had once been there was too far gone to be recovered. But something... something tugged at his mind. Somehow, he just knew there was something WRONG with that image.

Who am I? That was the thought that most often came to his mind. So he found his own answer. Who am I? I am myself, he thought.

He learned, or perhaps re-learned, other things as well. The dark shapes that had chased him that first terrible night. Humans, he thought. He did not hate the humans that lived here in their town, as they had done nothing wrong to him, although he had been careful to stay out of sight. The humans he hated were gone, along with the nightmare of his flight. Perhaps that all had been just a bad dream.

He was happy here, but something still troubled him. He was alone. Loneliness in captivity was trifling compared to having no one to share freedom with. So he left, taking with him only that faded, half-remembered image of himself. He had his own kind. Somewhere.

*****

It took him several more days of traveling northward, skirting another human settlement, before he came to the forest. He revered in the cool shade, which he preferred to the hot sun. Something, perhaps another memory, told him that he remembered this place.

He was home.

For the first time in his short life of freedom, he felt the sheer bliss of feeling where he belonged. He knew his own kind was here, somewhere. And he would seek them out. It was not a very difficult task in the least, considering the size of the forest. So it was that two nights after he arrived, he found them.

About thirty of them had congregated in a small clearing in the forest. He thrust his head out of the undergrowth to see them better. His kind.

Wrong! His mind screamed suddenly. He shook his head of the thought. No, his kind. They looked like him. They were his shape, only-

Yellow. Wrong! His mind screamed again, and he squeezed his eyes shut. No. My kind. And with that, he ran out into the clearing, almost shaking with joy.

Thirty heads, each crowned with twin orange cheeks, turned to look at him. They froze in place. He froze in place. For minutes both group and newcomer stared at each other. Then, slowly, tentatively, one of them, looking larger and more ragged than the rest, most likely the leader, approached. It moved until it was barely five centimeters from his face. Then it turned around, presenting its lightning-bolt shaped tail as if offering a hand. Another faint memory. As if controlled by another, he himself turned around, and offered up his own tail in what could only be described as a 'handshake.' A greeting.

Then it- no, she, turned around once more and faced him. "Pikachu. Pika-chu pi." Greetings, stranger.

He blinked, the memory suddenly growing clearer. Pikachu. Me. His eyes shone. It is good to be home. he said. Then he blinked. His voice was wrong. Different from hers.

"Pikablu..." He murmured. Wrong. The female Pikachu blinked.

You are certainly a strange one...But come. Perhaps you are just ill. With that, she turned and rejoined the group. He followed at a slight distance, feeling the eyes of the other Pikachu boring into him.

*****

Strange One.

That was his name now, what the others had named him. The female who had first met him was called Tall One, because she was the largest and oldest in the group. At first the others had avoided him. Wrong! He thought. He was wrong! But eventually, walls had fallen, and he had restrained his broken memory enough to be able to join them. Being given a name had felt like the first sign of acceptance into his new life, so now he felt at ease. The horrible memories, the dazed and confused feeling in his head had all but vanished. 

The forest remained almost constantly cool due to the shade, which was the way Strange One liked it. He had never felt quite comfortable in the heat of the full sun. Even the others of his age(Strange One was still relatively young) remarked as he was near them.

You are so cold, Strange One! they giggled.

Somehow, he didn't mind this. After a while neither did they. They finally, eventually accepted him as their own personal oddball, different, but acceptable. 

Their life was relatively peaceful, except for brief flashes of danger, mostly in the form of a ravaging Beedrill(Poison Ones, they were called). Strange One had watched Tall One confront one of these renegades. The entire group, save their leader, had retreated to safety in the underbrush. The Beedrill hissed at Tall One, and circled and attacked, viciously stabbing with poisoned talons.

Tall One remained calm. Suddenly, the air about her crackled with intense electrical energy. Squinting, Strange One could even see the rivulets of flowing electrons as they coursed through the Pikachu's body. Then Tall One threw that intensive jolt of energy straight into the face of the diving Beedrill with a loud cry.

"Katchu!"

CRACK!!

Thump. The Beedrill fell heavily to the ground, twitching feebly as it lay stunned, even paralyzed.

Tall One joined the rest of the group, breathing heavily.

Come on. We're leaving. was all she would say.

The Pikachu held the power of thunder in their bodies. Do I hold that power as well? Strange One often thought to himself. He might, even if he was wrong. But every time he was tempted to try, his mind went back to his earliest recollection. Dark shapes. Anger. Fear. Panic. Some strange, terrifying power-

No. He had left the nighmares behind him with the rest of the dark shapes. His life was here now.

The only other danger in this place was the humans. Trainers.

Every once in a while, one of the Pikachu's number would dissappear after a Trainer had arrived in the area. Strange One once asked Tall One what this meant.

Taken, she replied. They are gone.

Gone? Once a member was Taken, he or she was never mentioned again, as if they were dead. But even the dead were given memorials. Those who were Taken were not.

What, wondered Strange One, could be worse than death?

*****

This was the way of Strange One's life-until things changed again. One sunny morning, the Pikachu were interrupted by a loud rustling coming from the undergrowth.

Stay calm, Tall One warned. The others became tense, and the air crackled withte electricty of a score and a half of worried, unspoken thoughts. Strange One hovered near the back of the group, nervous. Something was in the air. Heat? Wrong! Something within him suddenly screamed. He wanted to run, to get away, and then-

An explosion of foliage, red and white fur, and barking. A Growlithe, barking furiously at the scent of Pikachu burst into the peace of the clearing. It stopped. Glared at them. Strange One wanted to scream aloud. The Growlithe had fire in his heart. Dangerous fire. Too hot! Why couldnt the others sense it?

It's dangerous, Tall One, it-

Strange One's voice was stopped at a sharp glance from Tall One. Stay put. Her voice was authorative, yet somehow reassuring at the same I'll handle this.

With long, aggressive strides, she approached the Growlithe, eyes narrowed. What do you want here? To disturb us?

Without warning, the Growlithe charged. Suddenly, Tall One was laid flat on the ground, pinned by the angry creature.

Something deep within Stange One snapped. Tall One,no! He ran forward to his leader, a sob in his strange single voice.

Then, as if to make things worse, a young human boy arrived on the scene. A Trainer. He stopped as if confused in front of the Growlithe. His Growlithe. Strange One froze in fear, hearing the massive panicked cries of the rest of his family as they fought to find hiding places in the undergrowth.

Strange One felt the eyes of the Trainer rest on him. He heard its voice, although the words meant nothing to him.

"A blue Pikachu?! No way! I'll have you!" The boy looked to his Growlithe. "Leave that one. Get the blue one!"

Suddenly, Strange One found himself fighting for his life, as the Growlithe, directed by the Trainer, began attacking him. The Growlithe lashed out. Strange One dodged and jumped, ducked and weaved time and time again, breath rattling feebly as he strained to stay away from the murderous creature.

The Trainer hissed through his teeth in frustration. Then he spoke sharply to the Growlithe, his voice loud angry. "Growlithe, Ember!" 

Ember?! Strange One was confused at first, but then he realized something odd was happening to the Growlithe. The flame in his heart was rising, feeding into the air. Then, suddenly, just like a dragon might, the fire dog issued fire from his mouth.

The wall of flames hit Strange One before he could even cry out. Too warm! The flames were burning him, searing him! Why had everything become so hot?! Pushed back almost two meters by the attack, Strange One stuggled to keep from collapsing. His back was badly burned, and he could barely breathe the hot, fetid air that still seemed to surround him.

Once again, he felt the force of a terrible power rise within him. This time he realized what it was. Thunder. Thunder, and..something else.

That something else rose as a blue aura, and Strange One marvled, despite the horrible pain running down his back from the burn. The blue aura was cold, and the electricy that ran alongside it with a crackle seemed to intertwine with it fluidly

He threw both powers straight into the snarling muzzle of the Growlithe with a scream bent from the depths of his pain.

"PIKABLUUUU!!" 

It was like something of an explosion, electric and cold combined. The firedog yelped and screamed, frozen in midleap by the force. Then it hit the ground with a dull thud, shivering.

The boy trainer could only gape. He stared into the angry black eyes of Strange One, and fled, only taking time to return the injured Growlithe to the strange red and white sphere that he held in his hand.

Slowly, the other Pikachu began to venture out into the clearing. Strange One saw them through a haze of vision, hearing only the hollow, echoed sound of his own heartbeat. Then he swayed once, fell, and felt soothing darkness claim him into unconsiousness

*****

What am I?

Strange One floated, alone, within the ink blackness of his mind. Once again, the fuzzy, unfinished feeling had returned. All the confusion of his past life had been resummoned by the terrible power within him.

He watched as the blue aura surrounded him like a mirror, until he saw himself reflected a countless number of times. Soon there were a million shadows of him, circling and orbiting him slowly. He became confused Who am I? What am I?

Wrong!

All the doubles shattered at once at the loud, echoing word. He squeezed his eyes shut, putting paws over ears as he bent double. He was wrong! There was only one of him. He was wrong.

A mistake.

Curled up in a miserable little ball, Strange One quivered at this realization. He was a mistake. He was wrong. He shouldn't exist at all. These three things kept echoing in his mind, over and over again.

A mistake...

Wrong...

Shouldn't exist at all...

*****

I think he's waking up.

Voices. Pikachu voices. Strange One's eyes half opened, heavy lidded, confused at the blur in his vision. He groaned. His back felt on fire. He was too warm. Burning. A mistake. He curled up into a damp ball, quivering badly. "Pika..." He murmured in his delirium. Confused, he watched as his vision blurred sharply until he was blind again. So he shut his eyes.

The mirror images returned, along with the mocking voices. 

Mistake...

Mistake...

Wrong...

Tall One stood worried over Strange One as he lay curled in a small, damp blue ball. Ever since he had first arrived here, she had realized something was truly different about him. Not just his coloring, no, there was something... something inside that was different as well. And whatever it was, it troubled him greatly.

She had been the leader of the Pikachu for many years, and had gained much wisdom and skill in that time. Just by looking into the eyes of another, she could tell what they were feeling, or find how they were troubled. When she had first seen Strange One's eyes, that had almost unnerved her. They were flat and dark, like any normal Pikachu's...

But then...what she saw behind those eyes...

Confusion. Part of his own mind was hidden away from him. Bad memories, she sensed. Amnesia. Her empathic ability had served her well with in the past, but within the mind of Strange One she had found such horrible depths too dark and brooding for even her to realize. In order to fathom Strange One's problem, they were going to need the help of somebody with true Psychic power. Somebody who could see fully into the mind of Strange One.

Turning her gaze upon Strange One's still form, she sighed. Luckily, she knew of one with such power.

*****

Jasauq?

It had taken them a while to bear the small, quivering form of Strange One this far, and all the while, Strange One had remained unaware and delirious. The four Pikachu accompanying Tall One gently placed him on the ground, standing to the side respectfully. They were in the prescence of one wiser and older than all of them put together.

The dozing Abra nodded gently in his sleep. Tall One was not fooled. She was totally aware that Jasauq knew they were there, and that his pretense of sleep was merely an act. Abras were never truly unconsious. Even if their body slept, their mind remained as sharp and active as one who was wide awake.

Jasauq, we need your help!

The Abra snorted, and opened one eye. He spoke without speaking.

Oh? Welcome, my child. What ails you that you need Jasauq's help this day?

Tall One bowed respectfully. For all her years and age, she was merely a babe compared to Jasauq. Wise Jasauq, we have with us a member of our group, Strange One. He was injured badly by an attacking Fire Dog, but now has delirium of the mind. Can you help him?

Speaking of the problem, Tall One knew, was simply another pretense. Jasauq had already scanned her mind and knew exactly her thoughts on the problem. He knew of her ability to read eyes, her confusion at being unable to help Strange One, and her frustration of seeing him suffer. Jasauq levered himself slowly upright, but instead of walking, floated over to the prone blue form lying on the ground. Gently, he brushed a talon against the cheek of Strange One. Deep within his delirium, Strange One groaned and stirred, but did not wake. His eyes flickered towards Tall One.

His wound is deep.

A lump of a pit rose in Tall One's throat. After all this... Was Strange One fated to be uncurable? Jasauq's mind voice sounded as if he had picked up on this.

Do not despair, my child. Come here.

Wordlessly, Tall One stood before the Abra. He nodded towards the prone form. His wound is deep. But his heart can be healed. I will have to enter his mind. Here he paused. What I ask of you, my child, is to join me there.

Tall One blanched. Join you? But how-

How it is possible matters not. What I ask is that you come to comfort him. He is frightened and alone, you must be there to help him. Will you come?

Although afraid, Tall One nodded. Yes. I will come, Jasauq.

Jasauq nodded. Come then, my child...

*****

A rumble like thunder, then...

Nothing. Tall One floated amid a black abyss. Although she was not underwater, she felt as if she was going to choke. Choke amid the nothingness that seemed to smother her from every side. Her cry of shock was only subdued by the Abra gently laying a talon on her shoulder. She shivered.

Are-are we there, then? her voice sounded so alone and afraid in the void.

Yes, child. But we have work to do. A third image seemed to form beside them.

Strange One!

But...

Thousands, millions of pale ghosts, darting like will o' wisps, circled him, each calling out to him in its own peculiar fashion. Tall One approached, and she could hear those voices. They were memories. But they were killing him!

Stop! With reckless abandon, Tall One plunged herself into the midst of them, not caring for her own survival. Pale shapes whistled by her, and as she ran, she could hear their tiny voices.

Mistake! They taunted.

Wrong! They cried.

Never should of been! They sneered.

Strangely enough, the pale shapes were hot. Searingly hot. Tall One felt them sear her flesh as they touched her. It was painful, but then again, many memories are. Almost bogged down in them, Tall One fought the embrace of a thousand burning memories, stretching out with a tenative paw to touch Strange One. He remained curled up in a quaking ball. Delirious.

Strange One! with a last titanic effort, Tall One fought free of the ghostly swamp, and reached her friend.

With a startling suddeness, all the pale fire ghosts vanished with hardly a sound. Strange One pulled himself upright...And stared into Tall One's face.

Wha- was all he said before he was cut short by the approach of the Abra. Jasauq seemed...

Amused. He smiled at Tall One.

Not bad for a first try, my child. Now you know how to fight delirium.

*****

Tall One learned that fighting the delirium was only the first step in healing Strange One's mind. The three of them, still in that black void, floated together in a small, slow circle, three lonely shapes amid an abyss of nothing. Tall One voiced her thoughts.

So...now what do we do?

Jasauq closed his eyes. Now...he remembers.

Strange One's eyes widened. Remember? Me? I have no past, Jasauq, I-

The Abra chuckled. Of course you have a past, my child. You just don't remember it. Or perhaps you don't wish to. The Abra seemed to concentrate for a moment, then continued. The only way to stop your demons from chasing you is to confront them, young one.

Strange One quivered. The hope of being free from the horrible dark shapes that overran his dreams was larger than his fear. How do I confront them?

By recalling them, my child. By letting them bottle up, unknown and unrecalled, you are tearing yourself apart. But if you set them free and accept them, your memories will leave you in peace. The Abra smiled. But do not worry. A dream itself is but a shadow. We are here to recall them with you.

Something about the way the Abra spoke reminded Strange One of-something-somebody had once said to him. So he nodded. I'll do it.

Very well, then the Abra said, concentrating. I shall unlock the memories that evade you. I shall start at the beginning...

*****

*****

...All was dark, then the light became brighter and brighter until it filled the sky with a blinding radiance...Strange One's memories turned to ghostly visions, silent, but narrated and recalled by the blue Pikachu...

I lived here in the forest. I was very young, I was a Pichu for a while, but now I have grown older. I have been named Small One, because that is what I am. Small. Maybe I should have been called a runt, but somehow I made it through the critical age of babehood. 

It is very happy here. I am very happy here. The trees are tall and green, and they hover over us like a shelter. Even if it rains, the water has places it cannot go. There is enough food and drink for all of us, and our leader Tall One says that since the Poison Ones have suffered a disease, there is less danger. But she also warns that the danger is not totally gone. We can't be careless.

That is how it started. I was careless. I was playing in the forest, and discovered a large, shiny cube. Both ends of the cube were open, and there was something inside it. Food! I sniffed...it smelled of fruit and something sweet. With a cry of delight, I ran for the cube. Into it. It was foolish of me, but I was young and headstrong, and didn't think before I acted.

SNAP. CRASH.

What's this?! The cube has closed with me in the center! There is no way out now! Am I trapped? Why? Fitfully, I try tugging on the cube. All it does in reply is rattle loudly. I don't like this. I try to use the thunder power to destroy the cage, but either I am too inexperienced or the cage is resistant. With no escape possible, I do what any scared or frightened young one would do. Cry.

"PIIIIIIKKKKAAAAACCCHUUUUUUU!!!"

But nobody answers. I'm alone.

Time passed. It got darker and darker. The spirit in my heart fell. My family never came back for me. Either they did not hear me crying, or they were afraid of the cube. My family might not of come back for me, but others did.

Humans.

It was night. Two humans squinted at my cowering form, a pale beam of light strangely illuminating me in the darkness. 

"What's in there?"

"Pikachu. Young one at that."

"That's no matter, older ones are harder to handle anyway."

"How 'bout the other traps? Any of those work?"

"No, this one's the only catch today."

"This isn't good. The lab ordered twenty."

"Don't worry, there's plenty in the forest. And there's always tomorrow."

"I guess. Anyway, best get this one loaded up."

During this, I stayed still. Don't move, they'll kill you, I thought. I don't make noise, I don't even move. I want to go far away, I want to scream, I want to be home safe with my family. I want--

What?! They're moving the cube, with me in it!

I don't know where they are taking me. Where are they taking me? All I can think of is, I'll never see my family again. I'm going and I'm never coming back. My family warned me of this happening to others. They called it 'Taken.'

So I have been Taken.

But what now?

It is later, much later. I was put in the back of a large roaring contraption that hurt my ears. I try to shut my eyes and ears, but it vibrates as well. Even though the cube stays put, the lurchings and coughings of the roaring thing toss me from side to side, and I can't relax for a moment.

More time passes. It's still quite dark, I can't see outside where I am being taken. I've been moved to a different machine--its a lot less bumpy and lurchy, but the noise is even worse than before. I curl up even tighter, maybe I can finally sleep. It is more exhaustion than comfort that finally allows me to fall asleep.

Bright light!!

It dazzles my vision, I blink upwards instinctively, and see a dark shadow descending. It grabs me by the scruff of the neck. It is a human hand, gloved. I want to fight, attack, bite, anything to get away! But even as I struggle, I know it is helpless. The human is talking.

"Subject 7P. Pikachu, male, aged approximately six months. Subject originally from Viridian Forest."

I am released, into another cube. This one is different, the wires are smaller, less cramped. The cage is in a large, shiny room. It is neither hot nor cold in this room, yet there is a strange, metallic quality about everything. Everything is made of silver, shiny so that lights bounce off of things and dazzle your eyes. I now know what made me feel so uneasy about the room. 

Everything in it was artificial.

Even the air felt man-made. It was clean enough, but eerily so, always laden with the stinging scent of perfect sterility.

The other major difference between this cube and the first is that there is food and water here, the food in a tray and the water in a bottle. The food wasn't exactly good, but it was all I had. The water here is distilled.

Even the water tasted sterile and artificial.

It was all the home I knew for a long time.

The humans occasionally tested me. But what for, I still have no idea. Maybe they wanted to see how intelligent I was. As far as I know, it may have all been just a cruel game. After a while, I began to learn snippits of what they were saying. I would only forget it all again too soon, however.

They gave me injections-a needle in the scruff of the neck-not exactly painful, but not exactly pleasant either. What these were for, I don't know either. The only thing I sensed was that they were preparing me for something.

But what?

I did not have long to find out.

*****

*****

Wait, said the Abra.

Tall One slipped out of the dreamlike gaze that had riveted her to Strange One's story. Strange One-he had once been a member of her group. She vaguely remembered Small One and his disappearance, but he had been so young, and then he had been Taken. The idea that he had returned to the group was staggering to her.

Strange One sighed a little. Remembering was unsettling. The days and nights in the strange room-laboratory-he recalled the word now. The large, fuzzy blank that had once clouded his mind was now clearing. He shuddered inwardly, half-remembering, half-dreading what had happened next. Did he want to know? Apparently the Abra had sensed this, and gestured towards the congealing shapes that were about to come alive.

Jasauq shuddered, his eyes closing for a moment. Strange One, you have seen and experienced things that would have killed most creatures. Are you sure you wish to remember them?

Strange One felt that the old Abra was testing him. He had been taught that to be free of painful memories, he had to accept them. Distantly, from nowhere in particular, a voice rang out.

...Embrace your differences, young one...

The blue Pikachu's voice was certain as he replied. Yes.

Becoming peaceful once more, Jasauq actually smiled. Very good, young one. You are learning. This is all he had time to say before the ghostly memories became totally solid. It was different this time, Strange One watching himself, with Tall One's paw about his shoulders to support him.

*****

"Subject is ready, doctor."

The human in the lab coat nodded once, his glance wandering to the table, where the subject 7P was lying, eyes half-open in a parody of total conciousness. The little Pikachu was covered in electrodes, which would monitor the subject's recaction to the radiation. He nodded to his assistant.

"Very good. Place the subject in the chamber." The doctor was apprehensive. Would the hybrid stone's radiation cause an evolution? All current experiments had resulted in a failure, but this time, maybe it would be different.

Clearing his throat, he pulled out a pocket tape recorder, which he began dictating into with a deep, calm voice. Just about the opposite of how he felt.

"Forced Evolution Experiment Trial, Variant 12," he began. "Subject has been given injections for over 4 months, tests show that DNA has been slightly altered to be more readilly affected by radiation stones..." he paused a moment. "Variant of experiment includes use of a hybrid thunderstone, which has been...further altered. Its radiation no longer contains so much that of the element seen in Electric-types. Its alteration now consists of strictly Ice-type quality. We may very well be on the way to creating a new type of Evolution Stone...and perhaps a new variant species type 25."

While he was speaking, the assistant wheeled the subject's table into another room, this one strangely protected by thick glass and concrete. Wrigging slightly into his lead suit, identical to the one his assitant wore, he affixed the helmet where it attached at the neck. It clicked into place with a slight pnematic hiss. He nodded to his assitant, speaking through the communication system. "Do it."

Opening a heavy lead box housed inside the chamber, the assistant readied a set of lead tongs. Reaching inside the box with the tongs, he emerged with a pulsating evolution stone, its power unstably glowing, tinged a light, whitish blue. He nodded once more to the doctor, then approached the subject, still lying prone on the floor.

Small One watched the man in the suit approach with lazy, half-hooded eyes. He saw the hybrid stone. It was wrong. Something about it seemed to be ripped away, half-created. Abomination. Although only partially aware of his surroundings, he found himself helpless. His limbs refused to move, as if they were in quicksand.

Get it away from me! He screamed within his mind. Get that horrible stone away! His limbs refused to move. As if in slow motion, the hybrid stone came in contact with his forehead.

PAIN.

He instincitvely recognized part of the sensation running through his body as one of evolution, but something about it was horribly, horribly wrong. A mockery of what was the order and right. Rivulets of pain threatened to tear the very atoms that made up his body apart from each other. It was wrong. Evolution should not be painful, so why was this a feeling that seemed to tear him limb from limb?

Pain, the sorrow of change, and...cold.

Those were the last things that ran through Small One's head before he lost consiousness fully.

*****

Eyes opened, as if for the first time.

"...subject appears not to have evolved, although a strange change of coloration was noted." a sigh. "However, it is with a slight interest that, unlike previous experiments, the subject survived the process. Perhaps the altered DNA proved helpful."

A click.

The voice was unfamilliar, uncomprehensible.

"Subject has remained in an unconsious state for the past week...Remained within the intensive care unit...almost died from what seems to be radiation poisoning..."

Another click.

Who am I? He thought, blinking several times to clear his vision. Silently, he pulled himself upright. Or tried to. For some reason unknown to him, his limbs were too flaccid and weak to support him. Peering through the bars of the cage, he stared out at the doctor. Blinked. His mind was blank, a black, voidless fog from which came nothing. He understood none of the doctor's words.

He didn't understand himself.

Had he existed before this moment? He belived so, that was something-something he just knew. So who was he? Did he really want to know?

Something told him that he didn't.

Fitfully, he let himself sink to the bottom of the...whatever was he in...once more. Exhaustion slowly took its hold on him. He lost consiousness again, one question nagging constantly in his brain like a broken phonograph record.

Who am I?

*****

The next week only suceeded in deepening his confusion, although he did discover more about himself. The-the things-for the lack of a better word that held him prisoner within the cage seemed confused about him. He never saw his reflection, so he never did figure out exactly what he was.

All he figured from his captors was that they had given him something while he was there. But as to what it was, or why they had given it to him, he had no idea. Did they want it back? Whatever it was, it must be terrible, he thought, slumping lower. What was he that could hold something so terrible within him?

Whatever I am, he thought, staring at his paws, I must be different, otherwise they wouldn't be so curious.

At the end of the week, he was better, recovering, getting stronger. He was able to support himself on his own, although he had no inkling just why he had been so weak. Had he been injured in some way?

No, he wasn't in any real pain, except for a minor headache every once in a while. Standing, he stretched slightly. All legs were in working order, not broken. And certainly his neck and back were alright, otherwise he would be paralyzed. Maybe-

Wait!

He stiffened slightly, trying to peer into the darkened laboratory. His captors had left with the setting of the sun, and now the room was eerily silent. But silence that masked the fact there was another still in the room! Arching his neck, he craned forward through the bars, trying to see out.

A small giggle set off his legs in an automatic panic. He crashed sidelong to the back of his cage, staring out. Something was outside of his cage.

It glowed. It giggled.

Then, it spoke.

Greetings. The voice was high, childish sounding, yet it also seemed to pour forth wisdom. I have come for you.

He didn't reply. He didn't know how. All he could do was think. Come? What for? Why have you come? Why me?

The voice, as if reading his thoughts, replied to his answers, one by one. Come grasp the freedom that belongs to you. You can not stay with your captors. I will set you free. It paused at the last one.

With a click, the cage door opened outwards. He was free. The glowing, smiling creature in front of him blinked.

Embrace your differences, young one. Trust in yourself.

Then it was gone.

He stood, nose forward, at the brink of his destiny. If he jumped down, he was on his own in a world he no longer knew. As something he himself did not know. Behind him lay captivity, but with it, safety. He hesitated a moment. Which would he choose?

Then with a deep breath, he leapt forward, out into the darkness.

*****

What then? murmured Tall One.

Strange One recalled. I ran. I didn't know where I would go, all I knew was that I needed to get out of there, or I would be caught. I don't know how long I ran down those darkened hallways, but I finally came to a door, but I think I set off an alarm. There was a sudden explosion of lights, and loud noises, probably alerting some of the humans still at the laboratory. I panicked.

And you ran. Jasauq said.

Yes, Strange One replied, his eyes growing slightly distant. It was dark out, and I just kept running. The humans chased me. I was running out of energy, and then-

He paused. And then, I think I snapped, and did the only thing I could think of. That thing-power- they had given me. I took it up from within me, and threw it at them.

He paused again. It was the same thing I threw at the fire dog when he attacked me. Strange One looked down at himself, blue furred, and concentrated. Suddenly, the blue aura that had briefly surrounded him then returned. Thunder. Thunder, and...this.

Tall One blinked. It's...cold, she said finally.

Actually, Ice, Jasauq corrected. Ice power, my child. That stone the scientist used on you, Strange One. He had said he had converted a thunderstone with ice energy, in an attempt to evolve you differently.

Strange One looked at his paws, still eminating a blue glow. Whatever he did, it worked. Sort of. It tried to evolve me, but something went wrong. And now, I'm Ice.

The old Abra nodded. Yes. I sensed something different about you the moment I laid eyes on you, Strange One. You aren't a normal Pikachu.

I don't think I'm a Pikachu anymore. Maybe I used to be, but whatever those-those humans- did to me...I'm not what I used to be. Wrong color, wrong powers, I don't even speak the same anymore. I'm not a Pikachu, Jasauq, I'm-

Pikablu? the Abra offered with a smile.

Strange One couldn't return the smile. Pikablu.

*****

The four who had come with Tall One to Jasauq's grove stood confused. Their leader and the Abra had both stood frozen for over an hour, as if they had turned to statues. What had gone wrong? One of the four scratched her head.

Um...should we do something?

Then, Strange One stirred!

From his prone, curled up position on the grass, he sat up with a wince. The burn was still present on his back. But the delirium and the mind-sickness were gone. He rubbed his head, looking around.

I'm back...

With a sigh, Jasauq and Tall One woke up from their trances. Tall One shook her head, disoriented for a moment. The black void she had seemingly floated for hours in had disappeared. She was back in Jasauq's grove, in her own body, but what about... Then she saw Strange One.

Strange One, you're awake! she exclaimed. Then she winced and put a paw to her head. Strangely enough, she had a rather sharp headache. Strange One's expression showed that he was suffereing likewise.

The old Abra had reseated himself at the base of his tree, closing his eyes. Minor headache, it comes from the effects of Psychic power. Worry not, my children, it will pass in a few minutes... Then he went to sleep.

Strange One couldn't believe it.

Tall One looked over at Strange One and smiled. You alright there?

Strange One sighed. Yeah, I guess so... his voice sounded downcast. He stood, and began to walk away. The four others and Tall One were about to follow him, find out what was wrong. Suddenly, Jasauq's mind-voice stopped Tall One in her tracks.

Let him alone, my child.

Tall One held up a paw, staying the other four.

Let him alone, she said sadly. He has a lot to think about. Don't worry, he'll be alright. She turned the other way. Let's go home.

He'll be alright, she thought. 

As long as he can trust in himself.

*****

Strange One watched his reflection ripple and distort in the water. He had discovered a small, lonely little pond in the forest. Nobody else was around except him. With a groan, Strange One felt the burn on his back. Cupping water in his paws, he washed the wound off.

Bending down to cup more water, he stared at his reflection for a moment. Suddenly, he felt a shock as the Ice power flared up. There was a blue flash, and Strange One blinked.

The water in his paws had frozen solid. With a look of disgust, he dropped the ice in the pond water with a splash. With a sigh, he watched the ripples that were sent outwards due to the disturbance.

First he hadn't known who or what he was.

Then he had found out.

But now it seemed like he was even more mixed up than ever.

He was Strange One, he was Small One, he was Subject 7P, he was Pikablu...It seemed everyone had a different name for him, but which one was the right one?

They all are.

With a squeak of fright, he jerked out of his thoughts. He looked down. There was his reflection, and behind him was a smiling, glowing creature...

What?

He turned around. Gasped.

It's you, he said.

It was the same mysterious enigma that had released him at the laboratory. It-no, she- She giggled.

Greetings, Strange One. I am called Mew.

Strange One's mouth fell open in shock. His newly restored memory allowed him to remember stories he had once been told about the legendary Mew. He shuffled, feeling a little bit ashamed in front of her. Here he was, a mismatched mistake, and there she was-

He was stayed by the slightly sad, blue eyes. Mew spoke. Do not be ashamed, young one. You are what you are. It does not matter how we came to be, no one is a mistake.

But I'm so confused! Strange One found his voice. Where do I belong? I found my family, but I'm no longer a part of them. Maybe I used to be, but now-

He was stayed once more by Mew's eyes. It does not matter who or what you are. You don't have to be the same as them to belong. You are different, Strange One, but that does not mean you don't belong. Embrace your differences, young one.

The words she spoke seemed to clear fully the remaining wisps of cloud that fogged his mind. Strange One stared down at his reflection. He wasn't a mistake, he saw that now.

Strange One actually smiled. With another jolt, the blue aura returned. Oops, he murmured sheepishly, stepping away from the water before he froze the entire pond. Mew giggled.

We have that to take care of as well, she commented. You will have to learn to control your powers. I believe Jasauq will be able to help you with that.

Strange one looked up sharply. You know Jasauq?

Mew smiled. Yes. He is a good friend of mine, actually. With a flick of her tail, Mew flew up into the air, hovering with a tingle of psychic energy. You have come a long way, young one. With a little luck, maybe you will find your own answers. Just trust in yourself.

Another flick, and Mew was gone.

She was right. Just because he was different did not mean he didn't belong with his family. After all, he was Strange One, wasn't he? He smiled to himself. It was time to go home. Noting where he was, in case he ever felt the need to return to the pond, he turned his nose towards where Tall One and his family waited.

He ran.

THE END


End file.
